Magical Mirror
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Ryeowook, seorang namja manis yang lumpuh dikurung pada ruang bawah tanah untuk suatu alasan. Tangan lentiknya iseng membuka kain usang yang menutupi sisi cermin. Kehidupannya pun 180 derajat berubah. / YeWook Yaoi / RnR please? :3


Magical Mirror

Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Drama, Magic, Fantasy

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

"Cepat masuk kesini, Wookie! Berjanjilah pada kami untuk terus hidup dan jangan pernah keluar sampai perang ini selesai!"

Brak!

"Appa!" Teriak namja manis itu berusaha membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dirumahnya. "Appa! Biarkan aku ikut!" Terus dan terus ia mencoba membuka pintu kayu tersebut sembari mengetuknya tapi tak kunjung terbuka.

Namja bernama Ryeowook itu menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu tersebut. Semakin lama tubuhnya lemas hingga dia terduduk termenung. "Kenapa perang ini harus ada?" Tanya dirinya entah pada siapa.

Air matanya tak terasa mengalir begitu saja melewati pipi tirus yang ia miliki. Hatinya sakit dan sesak. Dia terkurung di ruang bawah tanah untuk menjauhi medan peperangan. Kedua orang tuanya sudah ikut ambil peran dalam peperangan ini.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya, orang tua Ryeowook mengetahui jika seluruh penduduk akan diikut sertakan untuk peperangan jika umurnya sudah lewat dari lima belas tahun. Sedangkan Ryeowook yang sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, dia terpaksa harus diasingkan ke dalam ruang bawah tanah dirumahnya oleh orang tuanya agar tak mati.

Ruang tanah ini memang tak begitu buruk. Semua persediaan makan untuk bertahun-tahun sudah disiapkan matang-matang oleh orang tuanya disini. Barang-barang untuk dikenakannya juga tersimpan di ruangan yang sedikit pengap ini.

Tapi bukan ini yang diinginkan namja manis tersebut. Memang kakinya lumpuh sejak mengalami penginjakan ranjau sebulan yang lalu namun dia sangat ingin bersama orang tuanya sampai akhir walaupun dia tak memungkinkan mengikuti peperangan. Setidaknya dia masih bisa mengobati para tentara.

"Appa, Umma... Aku berdoa disini untuk keselamatan kalian."

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir satu jam ia menangis di depan pintu. Perutnya berbunyi lapar karena kehabisan tenaga. Dengan menggunakan tongkat, Ryeowook berusaha berdiri menuruni tangga agar dapat lebih melihat kebawah lagi sembari menghapus air matanya.

Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan disini, gelap dan pengap. Sungguh lampu disini hanya ada empat untuk menyinari sudut-sudut ruangan bawah tanah yang lumayan besar. Tempat tidur dipojokan sana berdebu. Beberapa kain menutupi kotak-kotak yang mengganggunya berjalan.

Caramelnya semakin menjelajah ke segala arah. Dia prediksikan jika tempat ini sudah tak didatangi tiga bulanan melihat barang-barang disini sangat berdebu. Tangannya mencengkram tongkat yang ia pakai untuk berjalan karena takut. Di tempat gelap ini dia hanya sendirian. Tak ada siapapun.

"Ada cermin besar." Katanya saat melihat cermin yang melewati tinggi tubuhnya beberapa senti di salah satu pojokan lainnya. Cermin itu tertutup kain yang sudah usang dan hanya menutup setengah kacanya saja.

Dia melangkah mendekati cermin itu. Entah kenapa dia bisa sepenasaran itu dengan cermin yang berhias khas kerajaan dongeng. Hanya dengan satu tangan, Ryeowook menarik kain usang berwarna abu tersebut.

Tak ada yang spesial memang dari bentuknya tapi perasaan Ryeowook mendadak tenang dan senang saat kaca dari cermin itu memantulkan refleksinya. Ditatapnya tubuh mungil yang ia punya dai kaca tersebut. Begitu rapuh dan lemah. Senyum sedih menghiasi wajah cantiknya. 'Pantas saja orang tuaku membuangku kesini.' Pikirnya sedih.

Tangannya terulur menyentuh kaca bening di hadapannya. Memang berdebu, tapi tak setebal ditempat lain. Mungkin pengaruh ditutup oleh kain yang melindungi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian bayangannya dalam cermin menghilang secara perlahan.

"Kya!" Cahaya putih terang benderang menyilaukan matanya hingga kakinya oleng dan terjatuh kebelakang. Mata caramelnya mengerjap imut berusaha menyesuaikan kontras ruangan yang kembali sedikit gelap.

"Annyeong?" Suara berat tersebut membuatnya terkejut. Didongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat cermin dihadapannya tadi.

Sosok namja lebih tinggi darinya berdiri dibalik kaca tersebut. Memakai sebuah jubah berkerudung hitam yang khas dalam negeri dongeng. Tangannya yang mungil melambai 'halo' pada dirinya. Ryeowook menelan ludah takut. "Y-ya! Neo nuguya?"

Sosok namja tersebut memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Heh? Kenapa kau takut?" Tanya sosok itu balik. Ryeowook mundur satu jengkal. "Ya! Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku!" Kali ini seruan namja manis terdengar.

Sosok itu bergidik tak tahu dan mencoba mencari tahu kenapa Ryeowook ketakutan sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kim Yesung imnida. Aku seorang penyihir." Kali ini, Ryeowook yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Penyihir?" Ulangnya dengan suara lucu.

Yesung menepuk tangannya sekali saat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah! Maafkan aku karena mengejutkanmu secara tak bermaksud buruk kok." Pemuda yang mengaku penyihir itu tersenyum lebar hingga matanya tertutup.

Ryeowook terpaku melihat senyuman hangat tersebut. Dadanya berdebar kencang tak seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Yesung tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Hei, gwaenchanayo? Kau sejak tadi hanya diam saja."

Ryeowook tersentak bangun dari lamunannya. "Ah, ani. Kau seorang penyihir?" Tanyanya masih tak percaya. Yesung mengangguk cepat dan menatap lekat tubuh Ryeowook. "Kau tidak percaya ne?" Kali ini namja bersuara baritone tersebut yang bertanya.

Namja manis disana hanya diam saja. Tak berani menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Yesung menghela nafas sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu kau tak percaya. Coba lihat ini." Ditaruhnya tangan mungil yang dimilikinya pada kaca kemudian memejamkan matanya. Bibir kissable itu terbuka dan menggumamkan sebuah kalimat.

Dari tangannya keluar sebuah bola kecil bercahaya sangat terang. Menembus kaca itu hingga keluar mendekati Ryeowook setelahnya menempel pada tengah ruangan. Cahaya dari bola itu dapat menerangi seluruh ruangan. Tak ada lagi kegelapan disini.

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya takjub. Dia bertepuk tangan kecil selayaknya habis melihat sebuah pertunjukan. "Kau benar-benar penyihir." Katanya masih setengah tak percaya namun dia berusaha percaya.

Dia berusaha berdiri kembali menggunakan tongkat. Sesekali meringis kesusahan karena berat badannya yang membuatnya semakin susah untuk berdiri. Yesung menatapnya khawatir setengah bingung. "Untuk apa tongkat itu?" Tanyanya polos.

Ryeowook membalasnya tersenyum. "Ini membantuku untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Kaki ku tak bisa digerakan." Sosok Yesung membuatnya tak ketakutan lagi sekarang. Apalagi setelah dirinya menunjukan kehebatan sihir yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Yesung kelihatan baik.

Mata hitam mengkilat milik namja tersebut sempat terbelalak namun dia menggeleng pelan. Ryeowook tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja itu tapi dia senang sekarang ada yang menemaninya di ruangan bawah tanah ini.

"Kau penyihir darimana?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran. Kakinya melangkah mendekati cermin yang kini secara ajaib tak berdebu lagi. Kemudian dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kaca tersebut.

Yesung tersenyum tipis dan menyandarkan punggungnya juga. "Kau tak akan pernah mengerti dunia sihir. Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menjadi penyihir dan bagaimana aku bisa di cermin ini. Mungkin aku lupa ingatan? Hahaha." Tawa Yesung memang terdengar aneh. Tidak ada yang lucu di perkataannya namun dia berusaha membuat situasi senyaman mungkin.

Namja manis itu terkekeh kecil mendengar Yesung tertawa. "Namamu Yesung kan? Umurmu berapa?"

"Itu aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin seratus tahun? Aku sudah lama di cermin ini dan tak sempat menghitung tahun."

"Yang benar saja! Wajahmu masih muda. Kau mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa tahun diatasku. Boleh ku panggil 'hyung'?"

"Ne. Terserah kau saja. Aku akan menuruti semua kemauanmu, Tuan muda."

Ryeowook menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap punggung Yesung. "Tuan muda?"

Yesung membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa aku salah, Tuan muda?" Namja manis tersebut mengembungkan pipinya sebal. "Terdengar aneh di telingaku, hyung." Katanya jujur.

Penyihir tampan tersebut tertawa menatapnya. "Aku mengerti. Kau adalah temanku. Jadi apa aku harus memanggilmu 'Chingu'?" Yesung menaruh tangannya di kaca sambil tersenyum.

"Teman?!" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut dan memegang kaca yang sama dimana Yesung menaruh tangannya. Namja bersurai hitam tersebut memasang wajah konyol, antara bingung dan terkejut. "Salah lagi?" Tiba-tiba saja tangan lentiknya tembus hingga digenggam tangan milik Yesung.

Wajah Ryeowook memerah secara mendadak dan menggeleng cepat, "A-ani! Aku baru pertama kali ini mempunyai teman. Bisakah kau memanggil namaku?" Tanyanya untuk mengalihkan rasa taget beserta gemuruh aneh dalam dadanya.

"Namamu? Tentu bisa. Tapi, kau belum memberitahu soal namamu." Sekarang, wajah Ryeowook tambah memerah. Namun kali ini memerah karena malu. 'Pabbo. Kenapa kau bisa lupa memperkenalkan diri?' Batin namja manis ini.

"Namaku Kim Ryeowook. Bisa kan kau panggil namaku?" Tanya namja mungil tersebut penasaran. Tangannya digenggam semakin erat oleh Yesung ditambah senyuman penyihir itu semakin membuatnya tenang.

"Ryeowookie." Panggil Yesung lembut. "Uri Ryeowookie." Ulangnya sekali lagi.

Tes

"Eh? Kenapa menangis? Aku salah lagi?" Tanya namja itu bingung saat melihat air mata milik Ryeowook menetes.

"A-apa?" Ryeowook sendiri terkejut. Dia tak sadar kalau air matanya menetes. 'Bagaimana bisa? Apa karena panggilan Yesung yang begitu hangat?' Batinnya.

Namja tampan itu menunduk. "Sepertinya aku melakukan kesalahan." Perlahan genggaman tangannya mulai kendur hingga tangan Ryeowook mulai jatuh dan keluar dari cermin.

"N-ne? Hyung tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kok! Jangan lepaskan tanganku!" Spontan, kalimat itu terlontar keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Diketuknya cermin tak berdosa tersebut dengan rasa kalut dan kehilangan.

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar permohonan Ryeowook. "Aku menunggunya. Aku menunggu seorang teman yang dapat berbagi denganku. Dapat memberikan kebahagian dan menghilangkan kesepianku. Hiks..."

Ryeowook menangis...

Kesepian selalu melekat pada tubuhnya. Kedua orang tuanya sejak dulu selalu meninggalnya dirumah untuk bekerja. Dia tak sekolah karena tak mampu. Tak punya teman karena tak pernah keluar rumah, walaupun dia keluar rumah jika hanya untuk membantu orang tuanya.

Mata hitamnya berubah sendu. Digenggamnya kembali tangan lentik Ryeowook. "Uri Ryeowookie, uljimayo."

.

.

.

"Akh!" Ringisan kembali terlontar dari mungil tersebut pada malam sunyi ini. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Yesung menaikkan alis bingung.

"Ada apa? Sakit?" Tanya Yesung penuh perhatian dari cermin. Ryeowook mengangguk sambil meletakkan tongkat kayu yang selama ini membantunya dalam berjalan di samping tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya berhasil berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang sudah di bersihkannya.

"Kenapa kakimu tak bisa digunakan lagi?" Tanya namja itu lagi. Caramel milik Ryeowook menatap cermin yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

"Sebulan yang lalu aku tak sengaja menginjak ranjau yang dibuat oleh negara musuh. Jadi kaki ku lumpuh." Senyum pahit terpampang di wajah manisnya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung menatapnya sendu. "Ah, hyungie. Bisakah kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku?" Pinta Ryeowook yang tak mungkin Yesung tolak. "Boleh saja. Lagu apa yang mau kunyanyikan untukmu?"

Namja tersebut tampak berpikir sebentar. "Terserah hyung saja." Balasnya ketika dia tak dapat menemukan judul lagu yang cocok untuknya. Dinaikkan selimutnya untuk melindungi tubuh mungilnya dari suhu dingin.

Yesung teringat akan sesuatu. Lagu yang akan cocok untuknya dan untuk Ryeowook nantinya. Tangan kirinya memegang dadanya dan mulutnya terbuka, bersiap untuk memberikan sebuah lagu sebagai pengantar tidur temannya.

_Sen no kazeni_

_Sen no kazeni natte_

_Ano ookina sora wo fukiwata ateimasu_

_Akiniwo hikarini natte hatake ni furiso sogu_

_Fuyuwa daiya no youni _

_Kirameku yuki ni naru_

_Asoha torini natte_

_Anatawo mezamesaseru_

_Yuruwa hoshini natte aratawo mimamoru_

_(A Thousand Winds - Onew, Yesung, Ryeowook)_

Suara baritone yang mengaliri sebuah lagu tiba-tiba berhenti. Senyuman mengembang dari bibir kissable-nya saat mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. "Jalja, Ryeowookie." Katanya bergumam.

Setelah itu, Yesung meletakkan sepasang tangannya pada permukaan cermin. Matanya terpejam dan bibirnya menggumamkan beberapa kata. Secara ajaib, tubuhnya mulai menembus keluar. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menapak diatas permukaan kayu yang menjadi lantai di ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

Dia merasa sedikit aneh. Ini pertama kalinya dia keluar dari cermin dan tenaganya terkuras cukup banyak. Memakai mantra untuk menentang peraturan negeri sihir itu sangat melelahkan. Salah satu peraturan yang tidak diperbolehkan untuknya itu adalah keluar dari cermin.

Tapi, dari dasarnya memang sudah keras kepala. Yesung mencoba keluar dari dunianya dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang kini telah tertidur pulas. Tangannya menarik selimut yang melindungi kakinya.

"Mulai besok kau tak memerlukan tongkat lagi." Walaupun Yesung tak mengerti arti lumpuh, dia mengerti maksud perkataan Ryeowook bahwa kakinya tak bisa digunakan lagi. Dia akan melakukan semua cara agar namja manis itu dapat berjalan selayaknya manusia biasa.

Kembali, kedua tangannya terangkat mengarah pada kaki kiri Ryeowook yang lumpuh. Mengucapkan sebuah mantra sambil menutup kedua matanya.

.

.

.

"Hmm..." Lenguhan tak berarti pada pagi hari tersebut memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah. Tangan sebelah kiri namja manis itu langsung menepuk kecil antara mata kiri dan keningnya secara bersamaan. Pusing menjalar pada semua syaraf otaknya.

"Selamat pagi, Ryeowookie." Suara khas dari penyihir disana membuat dirinya sepenuhnya sadar. "Hyung?" Gumamnya parau.

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya yang sedikit besar dengan ekspresi lucu, "Ne, Tuan muda?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas berat. "Jangan panggil aku 'Tuan muda' lagi, hyung!" Bentaknya kesal sambil berusaha duduk. Kedua kakinya bergerak untuk membantunya duduk.

"Eh? Kaki ku?" Ryeowook baru sadar jika kedua kakinya membantunya untuk duduk. Caramelnya langsung menatap cermin, dimana sosok penyihir itu mengidikkan bahunya. "Hyung..." Desahnya pelan sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Apa? Aku melakukan kesalahan?" Tanya Yesung bingung. Kedua kaki pendek itu berlari ke arah cermin. Caramelnya masih menatap sosok itu kesal.

"Sejujurnya tidak." Jawabnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. "Hyung hebat! Ku pikir hyung hanya bisa melakukan hal-hal ajaib saja, tidak termasuk menyembuhkan kaki ku!"

Yesung membalas tersenyum. Hatinya terasa dihembuskan angin sejuk. Senyuman dan air mata Ryeowook begitu berarti baginya.

Duar!

Atap ruang bawah tanah meruntuhkan beberapa batu dan kayu. Debu melayang dimana-mana membuat mata Ryeowook tak bisa melihat apa-apa dan hanya tengkurap saja yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Namja manis itu terbatuk keras. Beberapa debu sepertinya masuk kedalam mulutnya. Tangan lentiknya berusaha mengibas-ngibas.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Ryeowook mengangguk kecil. Kakinya berusaha bangun dengan perpegangan pada cermin.

"Sepertinya rumahku sudah hancur." Katanya kecil.

"Hancur?"

"Ne. Negaraku dengan negara sedang berperang. Semua rumah pasti sudah hancur sekarang. Kalau tempat diatas diledakkan terus, lama-lama tempat ini akan rata dengan tanah juga gara-gara runtuh."

Yesung mangut mengerti. Tangannya kembali diletakkan pada permukaan kaca. Mulutnya lagi-lagi menyebutkan beberapa kata mantra.

Ryeowook mengeryitkan keningnya tak mengerti namun setelah Yesung mengucapkan mantranya, dapat dirasakan jika tanah yang ia pijak bergetar.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan?" Tanyanya panik sebab getaran itu semakin menjadi. "Hanya merubah pertahanan ruangan ini. Ku beri lempeng besi supaya nanti tidak mudah runtuh."

Pemuda yang mengaku penyihir itu tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya Yesung mempunyai hobby tersenyum.

"Kau hebat, hyung." Ryeowook memberikan dua ibu jarinya takjub ketika getaran seperti gempa itu berhenti.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Kedua pasang mata mereka saling berpandangan. Tiba-tiba keduanya tertawa tanpa sebab.

Tawa kebahagiaan...

.

.

.

"Wookie, apa impianmu?" Tanya Yesung sambil menatapnya lembut. Tawa Ryeowook berhenti secara tiba-tiba. "Impianku?" Ulangnya kemudian menatap manik mata obsidian tersebut.

"Apa kau tak punya impian?" Yesung bertanya kembali. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin mengabulkan semua yang Ryeowook inginkan. Sebuah perasaan aneh melekat pada hatinya. Sebuah perasaan yang ingin melindungi namja manis itu sampai kapanpun.

Ryeowook tampak berpikir keras. "Ada. Aku ingin menjadi pianis atau mungkin menjadi seorang pangeran. Konyol jika dipikir-pikir aku mau menjadi seorang pianis yang biasanya diposisikan untuk para yeoja. Lebih konyol lagi aku ingin menjadi pangeran. Biasanyakan impian itu fanatik dengan yeoja yang ingin menjadi putri."

Salah satu alis Yesung naik mendengar penuturan Ryeowook. "Tidak ada yang konyol dengan ucapanmu." Kata penyihir tampan tersebut. "Tak ada satupun impian konyol di dunia ini. Aku akan mendukung segala impianmu."

Lagi-lagi Yesung tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menciptakan eyes smile. Ryeowook semakin terpaku dengan sosok penyihir di depannya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat tak beralasan.

"Hey, wajahmu memerah." Goda Yesung sembari mengetuk kaca dengan jarinya, bermaksud untuk menunjuk pipinya yang membuahkan sebuah apel merah.

"Hyung!" Jeritnya sambil menutup wajah dengan tangan lentiknya. Yesung tertawa puas. Melihat ekspresi Ryeowook sangat membuatnya kecanduan. Tidak jelas apa yang membuatnya kecanduan.

.

.

.

Tengah malam begitu sunyi di dalam sana. Namja berkerudung hitam disana hanya bernyanyi dalam keheningan panjang untuk menidurkan Ryeowook, walaupun sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah tertidur lelap.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan mereka berada disini, dan sudah tiga bulan juga mereka saling melengkapi. Tapi Yesung ingin segera mungkin untuk mengabulkan semua keinginan Ryeowook, impian Ryeowook.

Ia kembali menggumamkan sebuah mantra untuk keluar dari cermin tersebut. Kakinya berjalan menuju pintu yang terkunci rapat disana. Tangan sebelah kiri menyentuh dada kirinya, mulutnya kembali menggumamkan beberapa kata mantra lagi.

Secara ajaib, tubuhnya menjadi tembus pandang. Tak terlihat oleh siapapun dan bisa menembus benda apapun. Ia berjalan keluar menembus pintu tersebut. Obsidiannya terpejam menikmati angin malam yang berhembus.

Setelah menikmati moment yang begitu menyejukkan, ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Banyak tombak, panah, senjata api, pedang terutama mayat yang dipenuhi darah berbau amis. "Setengah bulan tempat ini tidak pernah di injak." Gumamnya.

Matanya terlihat tidak menampakkan sebuah ekspresi sama sekali. Telinganya yang bisa mendengar hingga beberapa kilometer jauhnya tak mendengar hembusan nafas orang lain selain hembusan nafas milik Ryeowook.

"Perangnya sudah selesai." Kembali ia bergumam. "Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang hidup dikejauhan sana."

"Sudah waktunya aku mengabulkan permintaan Ryeowook."

Kedua telapak tangan mungilnya terbuka menghadap tanah luas di depan matanya. Kali ini berbagai kata mantra cukup panjang yang ia katakan. Bukan suatu hal mudah membuat sebuah istana yang megah ditambah dengan semua perabotan yang akan ada didalamnya.

Bruk!

Kaki panjang yang lemah seiring waktu terjatuh. Mau tak mau, dia hanya bisa bertumpu dengan lututnya. Setengah jam dalam posisi seperti itu, akhirnya istana yang dibuat dari sihir sudah jadi.

Istana yang begitu besar dan megah. Memang sedikit kejam jika dia membuat istana itu dengan mayat-mayat yang ada. Tubuh mayat bekas perperangan dijadikan debu sihir untuk membangun istana.

"Akh, sekarang tinggal mencari pelayannya." Ringis Yesung memegang dada kirinya yang begitu sesak. Dia harus melanjutkannya sekarang atau tidak akan sama sekali.

Tangannya terlipat seperti sedang berdoa, dan mengucapkan kata-kata sihir lagi. Otaknya berusaha mencari orang-orang dari kejauhan sana kemudian memanipulasi pikiran mereka. Setelahnya memindahkan orang-orang ke dalam istana.

"Selesai."

.

.

.

Ryeowook membolak-balikkan tubuhnya risih. Seperti biasa itu tanda-tanda kalau dia sudah akan bangun. "Aduh, kepalaku pusing."

Efek bangun tidur memang seperti itu. Saat matanya terbuka, pandangannya buram dan otaknya terasa di bolak-balik.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Yesung yang sudah kembali ke cermin. Kakinya gemetar berusaha berdiri. Semua tenaga yang ia punya habis dalam semalam. Dan dia sangat yakin jika sapaannya tadi terdengar sedikit gemetar.

"Ne~ Selamat pagi, hyung." Balas Ryeowook yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan itu. Tangannya sibuk mengusap caramel yang masih tertutup.

"Oh ya, Ryeowookie. Perang sudah berakhir. Kau bisa keluar sekarang." Kata Yesung langsung to the point. Dia tak bisa tahan jika harus berdiri lama-lama.

"Eh?! Perang sudah berakhir? Jeongmal?" Pasti Ryeowook dengan antusias. Bahkan ia langsung berlari menuju cermin. Yesung mengangguk dengan senyuman diwajahnya, walaupun Ryeowook pasti tidak tahu jika itu sebuah senyuman sedih.

"Yeay! Apa appa dan umma selamat?"

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin mereka sudah berada diistana yang kubuat. Pergilah! Kau pasti akan senang melihatnya!" Suara Yesung yang dibuat-buat riang sungguh menyedihkan.

"Omo! Jinjja? Kya! Hyung benar-benar penyihir paling hebat!" Ryeowook tersenyum senang sambil memeluk cermin tersebut. Yesung terkekeh.

"Aku punya sesuatu lagi untukmu." Ini tenaga terakhir yang bisa dia buat sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya di taruh pada bibir kissable-nya. Bergumam sesuatu dan tercipta seekor kupu-kupu cantik dengan campuran warna merah dan ungu di bahu Ryeowook.

"Kupu-kupu itu bisa menjelma sebagai pelayan setiamu. Cukup mengatakan 'Pelayang setiaku' dia akan menjadi manusia hanya saja dia memakai pakaian khusus pelayan yang berbeda dengan pelayan lainnya."

Ryeowook memegang kupu-kupu cantik tersebut, "Pelayan setiaku?" Dan benar saja, kupu-kupu itu menjadi manusia yang tampan. "Wah! Benar-benar jadi manusia!"

Yesung tersenyum getir, "Kyuhyun-ah. Bawa dia keliling istana." Perintah sang penyihir kepada pelayan. "Panggil Kyuhyun saja kalau dia sedang jadi manusia. Ara?"

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias, "Ne! Gomawo hyung! Aku akan lihat istanaku!" Namja manis tersebut berlari keluar pintu. Meninggalkan sang pelayan setia dan sang penyihir.

"Kyuhyun, buat dia melupakanku untuk beberapa waktu." Perintah Yesung lagi membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk. Yah, Yesung memanipulasi pikiran Ryeowook juga tadi agar tak bisa mengingat dirinya untuk bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar menyusul Ryeowook sedangkan Yesung terjatuh duduk menyandar pada cermin. "Hahh... Hahh..." Nafasnya tercekat, dadanya terasa sesak. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah tampannya.

"Ukh... Aku harap beberapa tahun ke depan tenagaku akan segera pulih. Hahh..."

.

.

.

Satu tahun terlewatkan tanpa sadar oleh namja manis yang kini menjadi penguasa di sebuah kerajaan. Dia seorang pianis terkenal di seluruh negeri yang ia buat selama ini. Menjadi seorang raja yang ditemani oleh barang-barang mewah.

Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal. Hatinya terasa kosong dan gelap di satu sisi.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ku lupakan ya?" Kalimat ini ia lontarkan setiap malam sebelum tidur. Dia mencoba merenungkan apa yang terlupakan diatas tempat tidur berlapis emas itu.

Tapi tak ada yang diingatnya. "Argh! Apa yang kulupakan?!" Ryeowook mengacak surai madunya frustasi. Dia terasa kesepian disatu sisi. Ada appa dan umma-nya yang selamat dari peperangan tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang.

Seekor kupu-kupu perpaduan merah dan ungu terbang hinggap di kepalanya. Ryeowook menghela nafas. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang ku lupakan?" Tanyanya pada pelayan setianya.

"Sudahlah! Aku bingung! Mau tidur saja!" Secepat kilat Ryeowook membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya di bawah selimut.

Sang kupu-kupu hanya menggelengkan kepala kecilnya. "Semoga saja dia mengingat semuanya sebelum terlambat." Gumam Kyuhyun kasihan kepada Yesung juga Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Yesung hyung!" Tengah malam yang sunyi pecah karena suara itu. Ryeowook terduduk dari tidurnya setelah bangun. Kepalanya langsung disergap oleh rasa pusing tapi ada yang lebih penting dari itu. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Yesung hyung?!"

Dia baru saja bermimpi bertemu dengan Yesung. Mimpi itu seperti membawanya ke dalam masa-masa menyenangkan saat bertemu dengan sang penyihir tampan. Dia tak habis pikir sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan orang sepenting Yesung?

"Yesung hyung!" Dia terburu-buru memakai mantel yang dilipat di meja nakasnya. Kakinya berlari melewati koridor istana yang sangat sepi. Hanya ada suara langkah kakinya saja menggema di seluruh koridor panjang ini.

Dia tak tahu dimana ruang tanah yang menyimpan cermin ajaib itu. Banyak rumah penduduk sudah dibangun di sini. Kepalanya celingak celinguk di gerbang istana, mencari petunjuk dimana cermin itu berada.

Tapi kenapa dia begitu peduli saat ia mengingat Yesung? Apa karena hanya dia yang membantunya selama ini?

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan teman pertamaku dan.. hiks.. cinta pertamaku..." Air matanya mulai mengalir. Kedua tangannya tergepal di atas dada.

Sakitnya terasa nyata.

Sakit di hati kecilnya terasa sama seperti tubuhnya teriris pedang.

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. "Ini tak mungkin... Kenapa bisa? Hiks... Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Tiba-tiba otaknya teringat sesuatu. "Pelayan setiaku!" Mendengar seruan majikannya, kupu-kupu itu melesat terbang menghampiri Ryeowook dari jendela. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun berubah menjadi manusia.

"Ada a-"

"Kau pasti tahu dimana dia!" Ryeowook menggoyangkan bahu Kyuhyun dengan berlinang air mata. "Katakan dimana dia sekarang! Katakan dimana keberadaan Yesung hyung!"

Kyuhyun menatapnya sedih, "Sejak kau pindah kesini. Aku memindahkan cermin itu ke ruang bawah tanah istana."

"Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?!" Seruan Ryeowook makin menjadi. Kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung. Hanya ada satu tujuan yang ada di benaknya.

"Ruang bawah tanah..."

.

.

.

Namja manis itu diam menunggu diatas tempat tidurnya. Caramel tak bercahaya itu menatap cermin ajaib yang sudah diantarkan oleh Kyuhyun atas perintahnya. "Hyung kapan muncul?" Desahnya sudah mulai lelah.

Sejak ia menemukan cermin itu, tak ada sosok Yesung disana. Dia sangat khawatir jika dia tak dapat bertemu Yesung untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau memanggilku, Ryeowookie?" Namja mungil itu mendongak cepat. Matanya menangkap wujud Yesung disana. "Hyung!"

Ia langsung berlari menghampiri cermin. "Hyung! Bogoshipoyo!" Ryeowook tersenyum menahan air matanya yang akan tumpah.

Yesung membalas tersenyum hingga menciptakan eyes smile seiring mengghapus air mata milik Ryeowook yang telanjur tumpah.

"Kau harus tahu, Ryeowookie. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Deg!

Jantung Ryeowook terdenyut keras. Matanya melebar taget. "A-apa maksud hyung?"

"Aku harus pergi. Aku sudah melanggar banyak peraturan di negeri sihir. Kalau tidak pergi sekarang, semua sihir yang kubuat akan menghilang. Aku tidak mau itu."

"Kumohon jangan pergi!"

Crek! Crek!

"Apa?" Ryeowook membungkukkan tubuhnya. Di pegangnya kaca yang terlihat. Tapi saat ia pegang, retakannya tak terasa. "Apa maksudnya ini?" Wajahnya menatap Yesung, menuntut segala jawaban.

"Sebenarnya cermin ini mempunyai dua lapis kaca. Yang kau pegang adalah kaca cermin sedangkan yang retak adalah kaca sihir. Kaca sihir ini yang menjagaku agar tak keluar. Dan saat aku melanggarnya, kaca itu akan memberitahunya kepada dunia sihir."

"Jadi kau keluar dari cermin?"

"Ne. Untuk menyembuhkan kaki mu dan membuat segala hal yang ada disini. Lagipula tenagaku tidak pulih-pulih. Jadi harus pergi sekarang." Yesung berusaha tersenyum walaupun hatinya sakit.

"Kubilang jangan pergi! Kabulkan permohon ini. Kumohon jangan pergi."

"Kalau aku tidak pergi, sihirnya akan-"

"Aku tak peduli jika sihirnya hilang! Aku hanya ingin hyung disini!"

Crek! Crek! Retakan kaca sihir makin membesar hingga setengah cermin.

"Tidak akan mungkin. Aku harus mengatakan selamat tinggal sekarang."

"Jangan ucapkan kalimat itu..." Air mata yang sudah mengalir di pipi tirusnya, semakin deras turun ke lantai. Dia tak akan sanggup ditinggal oleh Yesung.

Penyihir itu menatapnya nanar. Hatinya sakit melihat orang yang ia sayangi, ah bukan, yang ia cintai menangis seperti itu. Tangannya menyentuh kaca. "Kumohon jangan menangis..."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi!" Tangisan Ryeowook makin menjadi. Suaranya sesegukan dan bahunya bergetar hebat. Wajahnya tertutup oleh kedua tangannya.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. "Segala sesuatu di sisi lain dari cermin adalah 'kebalikan' dari segala sesuatu di sisi ini. Nasib kita sangat berlawanan dan tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kita untuk bisa bersama."

"Aku tahu... Aku tahu itu... Hiks..." Ryeowook harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Mau atau tidak mau.

Crek Crek! Retakan kaca sudah sampai di paling atas cermin.

Yesung tersenyum berusaha menenangkan. "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan senyum dan air mata mu. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah lupakan aku."

Trang!

Tepat saat mengatakan kata terakhir, kaca sihirnya pecah. Ryeowook menatap tak percaya. "Yesung hyung!" Tangisannya kembali pecah.

Sosok teman pertamanya tak ada lagi sekarang. Sosok cinta pertamanya tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

"Hyung... Hiks... Hyung..." Tangan lentiknya menyentuh cermin itu dengan setengah tenaga. "Hyung pergi terlalu cepat... Hiks..."

"Saranghae, hyung... Jeongmal saranghae..." Ujarnya sesegukan.

"Nado saranghae, uri Ryeowookie." Wajahnya mendongak mencari sumber suara. Kalimat itu tadi membisiknya, dan dia yakin itu bukan khayalan. Suara Yesung begitu nyata.

Dalam tangisannya, ia tersenyum.

"Neomu saranghae..."

.

.

Kuharap kita bisa tinggal bersama selamanya

Walaupun kau sudah tidak memiliki sihir

Aku tetap ingin berada disisimu

Jadi kumohon, temui aku sekali lagi

Aku akan memoles cermin tua ini dan akan selalu menunggumu

Tidak peduli berapa banyak waktu berlalu, aku akan terus menunggumu

.

.

.

.

The End

Yup! Satu FF lagi untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun Yesung :3 Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Magical Mirror - Kagamine Rin & Len. Baiklah! Akhir kata dari note yang tidak begitu penting ini (?) Mind to review? ^^


End file.
